Sky High Christmas Special: Snow Ball Fight
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: Christmas has never been popular with Warren, including the winter formal called the Snow Ball. This year, some upsetting news from a very unexpected source may make Warren change his mind...possibly for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High because if I did you'd be watching this instead of reading it. The sound track would be all Christmas music by Trans-Siberian Orchestra (especially "The Ghosts of Christmas Eve", "Christmas Canon Rock" and "Wizards in Winter"), and it would guest star Summer Bishil (Return to Halloweentown) as Ice Princess and special guest star Sharon Stone as Queen Quiver.

**Sky High: The Series**

**Christmas Special**

**"Snow Ball Fight"**

Christmas break was fast approaching, and the entire school was abuzz. Not only was there Christmas to look forward to, but there was still the annual school production of "A Christmas Carol" which was in final rehearsals and, most important of all, the winter formal known as the "Snow Ball".

Like the city below, the school was covered in a nice blanket of snow (thanks to the staff making sure the school was flown through some snow clouds) and multi-colored lights made the place look almost magical. In the main entry towered an enormous Christmas tree that virtually glowed like the night sky with countless twinkling stars thanks to Mrs. Ohm, the art teacher who was once a light controlling heroine. At first Layla had her usual misgivings about a tree being killed for a holiday until she was assured the tree was quite alive, just temporarily replanted there. She even talked to the tree and found that not only was it very alive, but happy that it had been chosen for such an honor.

In the auditorium the final touches were being made to the set of the play, and the last rehearsals were being gone over. Everyone was anxious and bustling about, but one particular person was getting a little too much into character.

"Would someone please tell me WHY I have to play Scrooge EVERY year?" snarled Coach Boomer, who was wearing the same costume he had for years.

"Because you do it so well, darling," said the drama teacher Mrs. Chamelion, "you do grumpy old fart so well that no one can compare to you. Of course that shows what an excellent actor you are, as we all know you are nothing like that in real life."

"Oh? Oh…of course," said Coach Boomer, suddenly puffing up like a toad. "I was quite the actor in the drama department back in my day. I was the lead in Oklahoma you know."

"I thought that was Barron Battle," called out a random student.

"Oh…uh, yeah it was," said Boomer, going a little red in the face, "but…uh…I was his understudy. Nobody else could come close to him."

"Nobody else wants to come close to him NOW," replied the random student.

Then everything stopped. No one moved or even breathed as everyone realized that there was someone standing in the doorway to the auditorium who had heard every word. Someone who filled the doorway with his towering, broad shouldered form that was already imposing at only being sixteen years old. Someone whose dark eyes suddenly began to glow like hot embers as a slight snarl curled his upper lip.

"Who…is…talking…about…my…father?"

"Easy Hothead," said Coach Boomer, even feeling a little nervous himself. It was uncanny the way Warren could look so much like Barron whenever he got angry, and he looked extremely angry right now. "Nobody was disrespecting your dad. He was just mentioned in passing because of his parts in the shows."

That seemed to somewhat calm Warren down, but with a snort he turned around and stalked back out into the hallway to the collective sigh of relief of everyone in the auditorium. Even with the robot repairing and cleaning staff there was no way the place could have gotten fixed back up and ready for opening night if Warren had gone on a rampage.

Warren continued down the hallway, anger radiating off him worse than the fire he could create. As if sensing his approach other students scattered until he came to the cafeteria, where he found the rest of the gang already occupying "his" table. He almost stopped and started to turn and leave when Layla spotted him and waved him over. With a silent growl and rolling his eyes he overcame his better judgment and plopped down at the table, taking care to be as far away as possible from anyone. He then noticed Zach was sitting with his head on the table, looking almost green in contrast to his bright yellow clothes.

"What's with him?" Warren grumbled.

"Bright boy's mom was making fruit cake last night and he ended up eating ALL of it by himself." Magenta replied.

"All of THEM you mean," giggled Layla, "they were supposed to be for all of our families. Zach ate FIVE fruitcakes…can you believe it?"

"But they were soooo good," Zach moaned like he was dying, "why does my mom have to be such a good cook?" He followed it up with a loud burp.

"Oh yeah," sneered Magenta, "THAT'S appealing." She then turned to Warren. "So what set you off this time?"

"What do you mean?" growled Warren.

"She means you've got that cute little pout of yours on overdrive," said Layla, "so somebody had to have said or done something within one hundred yards that upset you."

"I don't have a cute little pout," snarled Warren, "and it's nobody's business anyway. Just leave me alone and eat your freaking lunches."

Both Layla and Magenta looked at each other, then simultaneously said "Dad."

"What?"

"Somebody said something about you dad, didn't they?" said Layla, totally unafraid of the subject while Will and Ethan both went pale and even Zach lifted his head with a worried look on his face.

"Just drop it," said Warren, trying to look menacing but knowing he had lost that power over Layla long ago.

"Come on Hothead," said Magenta, "it's okay. So somebody said something about your dad. Don't let it bother you."

"I said to drop it," Warren said, his eyes narrowing as curls of smoke started to appear around him.

"Layla," said Will, getting nervous as flashbacks of his and Warren's fight in the same cafeteria only a couple of months ago kept running through his mind, "maybe you should just drop it."

"Okay," said Layla, "but maybe Warren would feel better and not be so touchy about the subject if he did talk about his…you know who."

Warren looked for a second like he was going to explode, then suddenly all the air seemed to go out of him and he slumped down in his seat.

"Just leave it alone," he said, "but for the record…yeah, somebody made a crack about my dad. I know I shouldn't be so touchy about it…but I've been like this for years."

"But we're your friends," said Layla, "you don't have to be all defensive with us all the time. And I think I'm right about you talking more about it will help you feel better."

"Wow," said Warren, "the hippy thinks she's right about something. Like that's a first."

With that Warren lurched to his feet and left as the rest of the gang, and everyone else in the cafeteria, breathed a sigh of relief that he was leaving.

Warren went outside, hoping the cold air would help clear his head. It was softly snowing, and he realized that the school must have been in another snow cloud, making things look even softer and more magical in the white blanket. He only growled and pulled up his jacket collar at the sound of the snowflakes landing and sizzling into vapor as they struck his hot form filled his ears. He must have been really angry to get that hot, but he was also proud he hadn't burst into flames and started hurling fireballs. Maybe being around the others really was helping him with his self-control after all. But he wouldn't admit it to them; someday maybe, but not today.

Warren started walking down the steps of the school and out across the front lawn. Already the snow was nearly knee deep, but it still hissed as his booted feet made contact with it. In a way he hated it because it disrupted the silence of the falling snow, and he could have really used the peace and quiet right now.

Suddenly a huge snowball slammed down on Warren's head with a loud thump. Although it was softly packed and did no damage, his entire head and shoulders were soaked. He spit out a mouthful of slush and wiped his eyes, his body already evaporating the snow even faster as his temper started to boil up again. He looked around, ready to return the attack with a ball of something far more dangerous than snow, but he didn't see anyone. He looked up into the sky, expecting to see maybe his friend Darryl circling above and laughing at having nailed him. Of course Warren wouldn't throw a fireball at him…at least one that would hit him, anyway. But again there was no one there.

Warren was puzzled for a moment, and then one word came out of his mouth.

"Stronghold."

* * *

Hellene Peace had just gotten home when she noticed how cold the apartment was. Though she had lost her power to generate fire years ago, her high body temperature had remained so that natural cold didn't affect her, but the shiver she felt was one she had experienced before. 

Without a thought she grabbed a vase and started seeking out the source of the cold, drawn to it naturally. She finally stopped outside the closed door to Warren's room, and silently cursed and prayed at the same time as she saw the pattern of frost that was on the knob. She paused a moment, then threw the door open and charged in, ready to attack.

But the room was empty.

The window to Warren's room was broken in, and it looked like someone had been searching for something from the way it looked, which was even messier than usual for a teenage boy. Everything also had a light coat of frost on it, making it sparkle in the light. Though it was a pretty sight, it instead had an opposite affect on Hellene.

"Not her," she whispered out loud, "not now."

* * *

Will was on his way to class when a hand reached out and grabbed him, yanking him into the boys' room. He didn't have time to react as a large handful of snow was mashed into his face and another was shoved down his shirt. 

"Now we're even," said Warren, standing back to admire his handiwork as Will gasped and shuddered from the icy cold snow going down his shirt.

"Even," sputtered Will, "even for what?"

"Don't give me that," glared Warren, "you know what I'm talking about."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about dude," said Will as he started pulling out paper towels and trying to dry off as a particularly large piece of slush made it down his shirt and slid into the front of his pants, almost making Will yelp again.

"You just nailed me outside with a freaking huge snowball," said Warren. "Layla must have talked you into it because you can't be that stupid and suicidal on your own."

"I didn't do anything," complained Will, "I was in the cafeteria with the others the whole time. Did you see me do it?"

"No," said Warren, "but somebody who can fly did it, and you're the likeliest suspect."

"Whoa," said Will, "there's a LOT of kids here who can fly. And did you already give your bird buddy Darryl a face washing?"

"Darryl can't fly silently," said Warren, "you can hear his wings flapping a mile away."

"I…didn't…do…it," said Will, standing up to his friend despite the fact Warren still had an intimidation factor that went through the roof.

Warren looked Will in the eye for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"It wasn't you," said Warren, "sorry buddy."

"Wait," said Will, a little confused, "just like that you know I didn't do it?"

"Yeah," replied Warren, "just like that."

"How do you know? I might be lying."

"Look Stronghold," said Warren as he turned around, "I think you're thick-headed, a little stuck up and get distracted way too easily, but I also know you're not a liar because you sucked at it the few times you've tried. You say you didn't hit me, that's good enough for me."

"So where are you going?"

"To find the jerk that did."

* * *

Warren got home a little later than normal, mostly because of the trouble with the weather even the Sky High school busses were having trouble flying in. He had nearly missed his bus anyway as he had been trying to find out who had pelted him earlier, but all the likely suspects had alibis that held. Even Darryl said he hadn't done it, but did admit he would have loved to just to see the look on Warren's face. 

"Warren," said Hellene as he walked in, "thank heaven you're home. I was starting to get worried."

"I'm okay Mom," said Warren, noticing how scared his mother was. "What's wrong? Did Dad show up again?"

"No," sighed Hellene, "it wasn't your father…though I'll admit I wish it was only him. At least I know how to deal with him."

Now Warren was getting concerned. He'd never heard his mother talk about being scared of anyone more than she was of his dad. Then again she was never really scared of Barron, just of what might happen if he came around. No, this time she was scared OF someone.

"Have a seat," said Hellene. As Warren did so she got out one of the many scrapbooks she had hidden away. Warren wondered if all super heroes kept such things as records of their past adventures to show to their kids.

"Do you know the basic hero/villain ratio?"

"Yeah," said Warren, knowing the theorem that for every super hero there were ten super villains of equal power. It was also in history, as one would have to name ten such villains for every hero named.

"Well," continued Hellene, "you also know of the arch-enemy theorem."

"Yeah," Warren repeated, "every hero has an arch-enemy who not only is equal in power, but sometimes in a totally opposite way. Brains vs. brawn, darkness vs. light…"

"Ice vs. fire, chaos vs. order," said Hellene. "I was one of the "fortunate" heroines who somehow acquired two arch-enemies. I have a terrible feeling one of them has just reentered my life…our lives.

"Her real name was Isabelle Van Froste, but she's better known as Queen Quiver. She has the power to create ice and snow by freezing any moisture in the air, but she can also suck all the heat out of the air around her, creating a pocket of absolute cold that can freeze anything solid.

"I first met her when I was a senior at Sky High. Your father and I were dating steady…actually we were secretly engaged already. I was out on a practice patrol when I heard an alarm and arrived to find her stealing several large diamonds. That was when I learned the hard way about her power when she froze me in a block of ice in an instant, but thankfully my internal heat kept me from being frozen solid. I broke lose and we pretty much trashed the area with our fight, ending in a stalemate.

"That was when your father arrived. His thunderbolts made short work of her, but she swore to get revenge on me for calling him to help. I hadn't called him, he was just coming to join me on patrol when he heard the fight and came to help. After that Queen Quiver became a nearly constant pain in my…side. She even joined the Enclave of Villains and International Lawbreakers…EVIL…to get help to take me out.

"When your father…when what happened with your father occurred, Queen Quiver seemed content to leave me alone. She claimed she had even spent some time with him, but I know that was a lie…despite everything else your father has remained faithful to our marriage vows."

Warren didn't reply, as he was not as sure as his mother was after having seen Barron in the company of Killerwatt and Lazer.

"But why bring this up now," said Warren, "this is all ancient history…sorry, Mom. I mean if she hasn't done anything in eight years, why would she do anything now?"

"I'm afraid she was here earlier today. Someone broke into your room and tore it up looking for something. Everything was also slightly frozen, but I was able to save it…and we WILL talk about those magazines I found under your bed."

Warren's face went red for a moment, and then he realized his mother was more concerned with what was going on.

"I think Queen Quiver may be looking for you," she said, "she might be trying to finally get revenge on me…and maybe your father too…by attacking you."

* * *

The next day at school Warren was again deep in thought as he walked the halls of Sky High, but this time it was concern for his mom rather than being angry about his dad. 

"So, you asked anyone yet?"

Warren was startled out of his thoughts and saw Magenta was walking alongside him.

"Huh?"

"You asked anyone out to the dance yet," she repeated.

"Dance? You mean the stupid winter formal? What makes you think I want to go?"

"Well, you did show up at homecoming," said Magenta.

"That was all the hippy's idea," replied Warren, "and I know she'll be going with Stronghold instead of…"

"Instead of who?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. I've got more important things on my mind than some stupid dance."

"Well, I don't," said Darryl, who popped up on the other side of Warren like he had been there all along. Warren could only roll his eyes at being trapped between the "goth guinea pig" and the "flying surfer dude".

"Speaking of which," said Darryl, turning his attention to Magenta, "have you been…I mean…are you going?"

"Well, bright boy hasn't asked me yet, if that's what you mean," said Magenta.

"Really? I mean…that's too bad…for him, I mean. 'Cause I was wondering…maybe you'd like to go with me."

All three stopped at once. Warren was feeling very uncomfortable standing between the two, and stepped backwards so he was out of the middle but they seemed not to notice as they locked eyes.

"Wait," said Magenta, "Mr. Pretty Flying Boy wants me to go to the winter formal with him?"

"Well, yeah," said Darryl, lowering his head to look at Magenta with big puppy eyes through a tangle of blonde curls. Warren could feel himself getting diabetes from the sweetness.

"I…I don't know," said Magenta, suddenly becoming shy and actually blushing. Warren was becoming suspicious that this was actually some alien clone and not the really goth punker he knew. "I…I'll wait and see if Zach asks me…"

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll…I'll get back to you," she said.

Warren made himself scarce before the soap opera started spilling onto him, and hoped nobody else asked him about the stupid dance. Like there was anyone he could ask out to it even if he wanted to go. Noel was already going with Jeff, which was interesting considering she had frozen him and his sidekick Frog on the front lawn the first day of school. There was Jade and Kelsey, but both already had dates too. And of course he knew he was right about Layla. No, there was no use trying to ask anyone else either, as his past reputation still made a lot of girls uncomfortable around him. Hopefully he'd be working that night anyway, so he wouldn't have to even think about it.

"Hey, check it out!" somebody cried.

Warren looked along with everyone else to see the huge windows over the main entrance to the school were suddenly freezing over. Great strands of frost looked like plants under Layla's influence spreading, stretching and growing to cover the windows. At first it looked random, but then a pattern emerged and everyone gaped at what they saw.

In large frozen letters there was a message written:

WARREN PEACE MEET ME WHERE YOUR FATHER WAS UNMASKED

Everybody froze as they read the message, and almost as one they turned to see Warren glaring at the message. Without warning his hands and arms burst into flames and with a roar he hurled two fireballs at the windows, instantly blasting the frosty message into vapor. He continued to glare at the unharmed, but now soot-blackened windows as if expecting something else to happen, with everyone else wondering what was going on.

* * *

Warren had gone straight to the meeting place without going home, as he knew his mom would keep him from coming. He was so angry he had avoided all of his friends, as he knew they would try to either try to talk him out of coming or try to come along to help. The experience where the gang followed him when he went to see his dad and Will had nearly been seriously injured by Barron and the other villains was still fresh in Warren's mind, and he knew his mom's old enemy would be far more dangerous and intent on hurting his friends. 

It was already dark when Warren arrived at the deserted building that had once been the headquarters of the criminal organization that Barron had run in the guise of the Enemy. It was here that Barron had been exposed as a traitor and turned from hero to villain for the world to see.

Warren hated this place. He had come here a few times when he was old enough and had just stared at the cursed ruin for hours on end. More than once he had been tempted to blast the place to ashes with his fireballs, but had decided it was best to keep it as a kind of twisted monument to what his dad had done.

"ALRIGHT," he bellowed into the snowy darkness, "I'M HERE! I KNOW IT'S YOU, "YOUR HIGHNESS", SO QUIT THE STUPID GAMES AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT!"

The air became noticeably colder, even for December. It was a deep, bone chilling cold that almost took one's breath away, and the snow became finer and fiercer along with the dropping temperature.

Down from the night sky dropped a figure, landing a few feet away from Warren. At first he couldn't make out who it was until both the cold and snow stopped like someone had pushed an "off" button. Warren then couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a girl, probably only a couple of years younger than him, though she was still very tall for her age. Her hair was a wild dark mane with pale blue highlights that fell past her shoulders, and her face was perfectly formed with high cheekbones and full blue lips that contrasted with her dark eyes. She was dressed in a turquoise t-shirt and faded, metal studded jeans and matching jacket that could not have kept her the least bit warm, and she wore a pair of boots that matched the ones Warren wore.

"Okay," said Warren, "you definitely can't be Queen Quiver. You're way too young to have fought with my mom years ago."

"Figured it out by yourself," said the girl, her voice dripping with sarcasm to match Warren's own, "I guess you do have a brain after all."

"I'm so glad you approve," said Warren, "now how about you start explaining what you're up to…FAST." To emphasize the last word Warren's hands burst into flame as a warning.

The girl noticeably flinched at the flames, but still stood her ground.

"Wait," she said, "I'll talk. It's just that…well, I don't know where to start."

"Just the basics," said Warren, "then we'll get down to the real business."

"Queen Quiver is my mom," said the girl, "she gave me the codename of Ice Princess, but my real name is Vanessa.

"Let me guess," said Warren, "you want to carry on the family tradition of our moms being enemies, so you broke into my room to find out all you could about me before you attacked. Well, bring it on." The flames shot up Warren's arms to his shoulders, so bright that he stood out like a beacon against the cold.

"No," said Vanessa, "I…I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry I broke into your apartment…but I needed to find information."

"About what? If you don't want to fight with me, why come looking for me?"

"Because I'm looking for my dad. He just got out of prison, but I have no idea where he is and I thought you would know…but I was afraid to just come out and ask you considering the past between our moms."

"Why would I know where your dad is," said Warren, "I didn't even know you existed until now."

"Because he's OUR dad," said Vanessa, the words hitting Warren like a physical blow, "my dad is Barron Battle...

"I'm your half-sister."

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Queen Quiver was originally created by Warrenfire (used with permission), but Vanessa/Ice Princess is my OC.

**Sky High: The Series **

**Christmas Special **

**Snow Ball Fight**

**Part 2**

"Warren," said Will as he knocked on the door to the Peaces' apartment, "are you there? Come on dude, you haven't been to school in three days and nobody has any idea about what's going on. There's already talk about suspending you."

There was no answer, but Will continued pounding on the door, getting irritated but trying to keep his super strength under control or he'd accidentally smash it.

"Warren, I'm your friend," Will called, "I want to help if anything's wrong."

There came the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door, followed by the turning of several bolts and the unlocking of the door.

"Alright," said Warren, throwing the apartment door wide open, "you really want to know what's going on? Come on in and see."

Will hesitated at first, but finally decided to step into the apartment. Everything looked all right, nothing was out of place. So what was Warren so upset about?

"Go on," said Warren, "go into the kitchen and see."

Totally puzzled, Will did as he was told and saw a girl sitting at the table. He was instantly struck by how she looked with dark features and long black hair with white streaks. She looked up at him with a nervous smile, but dropped her eyes when Warren entered the room behind Will.

"Uh…hi," said Will, noticing the obvious tension between his best friend and this familiar looking girl. "I'm Will Stronghold…a friend of Warren's."

"Stronghold?" said the girl. "As in "Commander and Jetstream" Stronghold?"

"Yeah," said Will, "they're my parents."

"Knock it off Stronghold," said Warren, "you want to know who she is? Go on and ask her."

"He doesn't have to," said the girl, scowling in a way that made Will take an involuntary step backward. "My name is Vanessa Von Froste…but that's my mom's last name. My REAL name is…"

"Don't say it," said Warren in a way that seemed half warning and half pleading.

"My name SHOULD be and WILL be Vanessa Battle. I'm Warren's sister."

* * *

Far in the Arctic, further than anyone had ever traveled without protection, was an enormous castle chiseled from the surrounding ice. Though a beautiful sight, what lurked within was anything but beautiful. All about were what appeared to be knights wearing armor made of glistening ice, wielding weapons of the same material. All were there as guards, warriors and servants of the ruler of the castle and, technically, the vast frozen land beyond. 

In the castle's heart was the throne room, a vast chamber of crystalline stalagmites and stalactites all polished to a mirror finish. In one corner was a crystal perch of enormous size on which sat a huge bird that looked like an eagle with feathers of white and blue that glistened and shimmered. The throne itself shone like a diamond, creating a rainbow of colors from the refracted light, and upon the throne sat a vision of cold beauty.

Her white hair, held out of her face by a glittering tiara of diamonds, flowed down to her shoulders, which were bare as were her arms save for white opera gloves. She wore a turquoise gown that reached the floor as well as white slippers that seemed out of place in the doubtlessly slick-floored palace. Her contemplations were disturbed by the approach of one of the knights, who stopped and kneeled at the foot of the throne.

"Your majesty," said the knight in a strangely hollow voice, "the princess has been found."

"I am assuming," said Queen Quiver in a voice that was like a wind off the ice, "she is exactly where I thought she would be?"

"You are correct," said the knight, "she has gone to Maxville, and even now is in the home of your enemy, Firedancer. Shall I dispatch a hailstorm of your knights to retrieve her?"

"No," said Queen Quiver, a wicked smile crossing her face, "have every knight prepare for immediate departure to Maxville, but they are to remain on standby to leave at a moment's notice. It will only be a matter of time before I return to my old territory and show them how cold a dish revenge can be."

* * *

"WARREN HAS A SISTER?!" 

The echo of what was shrieked bounced down the hallways, making Will jump and motion for Layla to be quiet even though it was obviously far too late.

"Yeah," whispered Will, "at least a half-sister. They have the same dad."

Layla's eyes grew wide as she realized what was said. "You mean his dad…"

"With his mom's archenemy…one of them anyway."

"It couldn't be the witch," said Layla out loud to herself as she opened her backpack and pulled out a reference book for Heroic History 101, "she's happily married with kids about our age. Did you say this girl…"

"Vanessa," said Will.

"Vanessa," repeated Layla, "does she have any cold powers by chance?"

"Yeah," said Will, 'and she can fly too…just like Warren's dad."

"So this must be her mother," said Layla, having found the article she was looking for. "Queen Quiver, Class 5 cryonic…" she then showed Will pictures of the identified villainess, and he whistled as he looked at both her cold beauty and her history.

"Definitely a bad one," said Layla, "she was even a founding member of E.V.I.L.…the Enclave of Villains and International Lawbreakers. She fought not only Warren's mom, but also your parents…wow, nearly EVERYBODY'S parents who were members of the Honor Guard."

"I really need to start paying attention in history class," said Will, "or maybe actually listen to Dad when he talks about the "old days"."

"I can't believe that Warren's dad actually…you know…with her," said Layla. "He was the first one to actually defeat her in a public battle…fought her a few more times in the wars between the Honor Guard and E.V.I.L."

"He did go bad," said Will after first quickly looking around to make sure Warren was nowhere around to hear him, "and I guess crazy too. Maybe he did…"

"No," said Layla as if her words were set in stone, "he did a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people, but I don't think he'd hurt his family that way."

Will could only smile at Layla for her faith in a man who she at first knew only as a legend until she met and befriended his son, then when he refused to harm her and the other sidekicks…even though he had no trouble blasting Will.

"What's up guys?" asked Ethan as he and Zach sat down on the bench with Will and Layla. Ethan looked as chipper as ever while Zach looked anything but happy. He was no longer sick from nearly over dosing on his mom's fruitcake, but looked like something was bothering him even worse.

"We're talking about Warren's sister," said Layla, "actually half-sister, but I guess that's not the issue. Anyway I'm not so sure she is his sister. Sure they may look alike, but there's lots of instances where totally non-related people can resemble each other…"

"No big guess what you're talking about," said Warren as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had obviously overheard what Layla was saying.

"Hi Warren," said Layla, blushing slightly, "we were just…"

"I'm sorry," said Will, "I couldn't keep my mouth shut about Vanessa. It's just so wild to suddenly find out you have a sister like that."

"Especially who her mom is, right?" said Warren slumping down in a spot on the bench.

"Are you sure she's really…"

"Yeah, we ran a quick blood test and she tested positive for…well, let's just say there's a little genetic quirk in the Battle family genes that she has…along with me, my uncle, aunt and…dad."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as the news sunk in, but only for a moment.

"So how's your mom taking it?"

"Gee," said Warren sarcastically, "she thought it was just great I have a sister without her having to put any work into it. How you do you think she took it?"

Warren instantly regretted the way he spoke to his friends, as he knew they only wanted to help, but what could they possibly do?

"Look guys," he admitted, "I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing you can do to help right now. Just go on back to planning for the stupid dance…"

"And what's YOUR problem," said Warren as he noticed how glum Zach looked.

"Maj isn't going to the Ball with me," said Zach, "she's going with bird boy Darryl."

Warren remembered all too well when Darryl had asked Magenta to the Ball, as he had been right between them when it happened. He was surprised that Magenta had actually agreed as he knew both and didn't see how the two could get along.

"So what are you telling me for?"

"Well," said Zach, finally getting the nerve up to look Warren in the eye, "I was wondering…if it's okay with you…"

"If what's okay with me?"

"Can I ask your sister?"

Everyone standing nearby and having heard what was just asked nearly immediately fled the area screaming. Even Zach realized that maybe he had finally screwed up big time for the last time as Warren got the weirdest look on his face, then did something that scared Zach even worse.

Warren actually smiled, then put an arm around Zach's trembling shoulder.

"Dim bulb," said Warren, "I think you just gave me an idea…"

* * *

Warren came home and found Hellene and Vanessa going over family albums, which really surprised him. He was still amazed at how well his mom had taken the news that Vanessa could indeed be his half-sister. Though naturally she had been shocked at first, she had been very civil and even opened her home to the girl who was the daughter of one of her greatest enemies. She simply explained to Warren that it was not her fault she was in the situation she was, and if she were indeed who she claimed she was, it was their responsibility to give her a chance and teach her about her father. 

Warren stood in the doorway for several minutes, watching them. They strangely seemed so natural together, as if Vanessa had been around all the time. He shook his head to clear it, and finally let his presence be known by entering.

"Hi firefly," said Hellene to her son, "we were just looking at some old photos of…we were just reminiscing about…the past."

Warren could see they were looking at articles and pictures of Barron Battle, both in and out of his super identity of "Thunder Man" that seemed like a million years ago. He tried to ignore them as he sat down at the table.

"I was just thinking," Warren said to Vanessa, "maybe it's time you got to meet some more of my friends…they aren't all as goofy as Stronghold."

"That would be wonderful," said Hellene, "we could have a movie night and order pizza and…"

"Mom," said Warren, "I actually have something a little bigger planned…"

* * *

The night of the Snow Ball arrived, and as the city below rested under a fresh blanket of snow, Sky High floated above the cloud cover, looking like a star in it's own right with only the full moon outshining it. Classes had dismissed for the holidays the day before, and the kids were ready to have one last good time before classes resumed after the first of the year. Already several of them had arrived and the dance was just starting up 

Rising up from the lightly snowing sky below came Darryl, dressed in an entirely white tuxedo and looking like an angel. In his arms he gently cradled a black and purple guinea pig that resumed her true form; Magenta was a stark contrast in her entire black ensemble, but was nonetheless absolutely beautiful. Arm and arm they walked into the gym, which had been transformed into an almost magical place with countless shimmering stars, streamers of reflective silver, and a gentle fog rolling across the floor. Several of the others were already there, and the couple, still holding hands, joined them.

"Hi guys," said Layla, dressed for once in something non-green; a blue sequined gown and matching shoes, and her hair had been done in a flowing cascade of red that went down her left shoulder. "It's great you're here."

She was talking to Magenta, but still couldn't keep from glancing over at Darryl. It was just strange seeing him there instead of Zach.

"First homecoming then this," said Magenta, "I guess I'm getting to be a real social butterfly. And I see your boy cleaned up really good."

Magenta was referring to Will, who joined them with punch for himself and Layla. He was dressed in a standard tuxedo, but the second he handed Layla her punch he started tugging at his tie.

"Stop that," said Layla as she swatted his hands away from his tie, "I'm NOT going to retie that thing if you undo it again."

"If you hadn't tied it to so tight the first five times I wouldn't have undone it," whined Will, "you're as bad about tying these things as my mom is."

"You should have gotten a clip-on," piped in Ethan, who was wearing an orange tuxedo, "that way there wouldn't be any problem with it."

"There's no way my date would wear a clip-on," said Layla, "when Warren was with me at homecoming he tied his own tie and looked very dashing." Layla almost squeaked as she realized what she had said and the way the others were looking at her. She then saw her way out when she spotted Ethan was also carrying two cups of punch.

"Uh Ethan," said Layla, "I see you have two cups…do you have a date?"

"Yep," Ethan beamed with pride, "she's right over there."

As one they turned to see Ethan's date, almost blinked simultaneously, smiled at her, then turned back together.

"You…brought…her?" said Magenta, the look on her face one of stunned disbelief bordering on laughing.

"Hey," said Ethan, "she's a really nice girl once you get to know her. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get her drink to her."

The others watched as Ethan scampered over to his date; she was a full foot taller than him, and at least three feet wider. Her ample form was stuffed into a deep purple dress, and several bracelets clinked on her thick wrists. Her brown hair was up in a beehive hairdo, and she smiled at Ethan's return, revealing a mouthful of braces that gave new meaning to the term "grill work" as she looked at him through the thick lenses of a pair of glasses.

"So Popsicle asked out Big Bertha," smiled Darryl, "guy's got courage, I'll give him that."

"What does that mean," said Layla as Will rolled his eyes preparing for one of her little speeches, "just because she's not some anorexic little thing with perfect hair and teeth she's someone to be afraid of?"

"No," said Darryl, "I mean when it comes to the dancing. Bertha's not exactly light on her feet…that's her sidekick power…and if she trips she might…you know."

"I think Ethan's the last one to worry about getting squished," piped in Will.

"Besides," said Darryl, "I'm not going to make fun of Bertha. She may be a sidekick, but she's also my cousin."

"Oh," said Layla, actually feeling her cheeks blush in embarrassment at what she said. Her shade of red paled in comparison to Magenta, who was ashamed she had made the comment she did.

"Whoa," said Will, noticing who was entering the gym, "take a look at that."

Everyone turned and saw the lightly glowing form of Zach; his hair slicked back and dressed in a neon yellow tux that hurt to look at for too long. But it was who was with him that really made everyone take notice.

Vanessa was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress that revealed her shoulders and hugged her figure as it swept to the floor. Her long dark and white streaked hair had been styled and slightly curled with little bits of glitter that were actually tiny ice crystals. She looked shyly out at the crowd, clinging onto Zach's arm like it was a lifeline. Everyone was so interested in seeing her that no one noticed Warren, once again dressed in his father's old tuxedo, slip in behind her and make his way to the crowd. He seemed to enjoy the way everyone was watching Vanessa, as if he was proud of the way she drew the attention.

"Yo dudes," yelled Zach, totally breaking the spell of Vanessa's entrance as they made their way through the crowd to join Will and the others. Magenta didn't know how to react seeing Zach with Vanessa; she had heard about Zach asking Warren for permission, but didn't think he'd actually say yes, much less that Zach would actually show up with her and her looking so beautiful. She had said yes to Darryl because he asked her first, and Zach hadn't asked her at all, and now she didn't know how she felt.

As if sensing her quandary, Darryl took Magenta's hand and, without saying a word, led her to the dance floor where he unfurled his wings and wrapped them around her in a gentle hug as they began to slowly dance.

In response Will took Layla by the hand and they joined the growing crowd of dancers on the floor. All were under the watchful eye of the faculty members, including Principal Powers and her "date" Coach Boomer. Mr. Boy was conspicuously absent as he was at home helping his wife take care of their three kids, who had all come down with the flue.

Warren only stood against one of the walls, watching the dancers. Except for him chaperoning Vanessa, this was turning out just like Homecoming; everybody dancing and having a good time while he stood on the sidelines, ever the outsider looking in.

It was then that the roof suddenly exploded inward, showering everyone with pieces of building material that had been rendered as brittle as glass by the intense cold unleashed on it. Though no one was hurt, they were still stunned and surprised as a horde of what appeared to be knights made of glass flew down through the hole and began landing with their wicked looking weapons drawn. Everyone was also surprised as, with a blast of arctic wind, Queen Quiver lowered herself into the auditorium on a cushion of freezing air.

"So this is the legendary Sky High," she said with an imperious sneer, "I was thinking it would be more…interesting."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky High: The Series**

**Christmas Special **

**Snow Ball Fight **

**Part 3**

Everyone stood in shock at what had just happened as Queen Quiver's knights encircled their leader and bared their weapons, ready to strike.

"I think you can find it more interesting than you think," said Principal Powers in response to Queen Quiver's comment, and was suddenly glowing. But before either she or any of the other faculty members could move, Queen Quiver instantly froze Principal Powers in a block of ice.

"Now now," said the Queen, "this is the childrens' night after all. Let's focus on them, shall we?"

"Mother," cried Vanessa as she stepped from the crowd, "stop this! Why are you doing this?"

"Vanessa," said Queen Quiver in a chiding voice, "I realize you did not inherit my intelligence, but even you should be able to see why I am doing this. I AM a super villain…the rest is obvious."

"But these kids never did anything to you!"

"No," said Queen Quiver with a sneer, "but many of their parents did, and those same parents will pay through the nose to get their little brats back safe and sound…unless they prefer to have them as lawn ornaments until the spring thaw."

"How did you find this place?" demanded Mr. Medulla, who had evaded the initial ice blast and was trying to buy time for everyone.

"That was simple," smiled the Queen, "a little subcutaneous tracking device implanted in my daughter's skin led me here. It was a little gift from my fellow E.V.I.L. member Dr. Nightmare."

"But she was scanned for any such thing the moment she stepped into the school," said Medulla, "any type of device would be detected no matter how small."

"Not if it was organically formed," said the queen, "then it would only register as anything unnoticeable on the body…such as a mole."

"Oh dear," gulped Mr. Medulla, "I never thought of that."

A blast from Queen Quiver turned Mr. Medulla into yet another frozen statue.

"Stronghold," said Warren as he slipped up to Will, "I've got an idea how to deal with her and I need your help. You in?"

"You bet," said Will without hesitating, "I've had enough of these creeps ruining our dances."

"Now," said Queen Quiver to the crowd, "is anyone else willing to be an instant Popsicle…at least before it's their time?"

"QUEEN QUIVER!" bellowed a deep voice, and everyone turned to see that Warren had gotten on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"My mom figured you'd show up like this, but didn't think even you would be stupid enough to attack the school! She also told me about your stupid ice knights too…"

With that Warren's hands burst into flames and he hurled an enormous fireball that struck two of the knights nearest him. There was an explosion of flame and steam, and where once there had stood two menacing figures of glistening ice there were now two thugs in long underwear holding long dripping icicles. Needless to say all the students started laughing at the sight, especially when the other knights, realizing they were next, flew back up the hole they had come through.

"It's SO hard to get good help these days," sighed Queen Quiver, "I really need to stop outsourcing with E.V.I.L.'s temp agency. Maybe I should invest in trained yetis next time. Oh well…"

Queen Quiver sent out another freezing blast, this one directed at Warren, but he leapt out of the way and landed on the dance floor as the flames shot up his arms and across his shoulders.

"Okay," he said, "you made a big grand entrance and impressed everybody, so why don't you just leave quietly now? I don't want to upset Vanessa anymore by having to kick your frozen butt on top of everything else."

Queen Quiver threw back her head and laughed at Warren's threat.

"You ridiculous little boy," she sneered, "your mother couldn't defeat me without help, so what makes you think you can do any better?"

"Dad may have defeated you the first time you met Mom," said Warren, the heat and flames coming off him increasing in intensity, "but I'm betting she beat you by herself every time after that."

Queen Quiver's ice blue eyes narrowed in anger as she glared at Warren. She then began to concentrate, gathering her power into one final blast that would flash freeze everyone, including the upstart young fool despite his searing flames.

"Mother," cried Ice Princess, "please, stop this! I love you, but I won't let you hurt my brother either!"

"Your brother?" said the Queen, "you ridiculous little fool, he isn't your brother! Do you actually think I would let that brutish father of his touch me?"

"But…but you always told me Barron Battle was my father," said Vanessa, her eyes starting to well up with tears that turned to icicles even as they started to flow.

"No," corrected her mother," I always said your father's last name was Battle…and there is more than one. But if you thought it was Barron and then you told Hellene…well, that just made it more interesting."

"A Battle…but not my Dad?" whispered Warren. He was puzzled for a moment as his mind raced to try to figure it out, and then it hit him. His father had two siblings; Warren's aunt Ivanna, and his uncle…

"Duke," said Warren, his eyes flaring as red as the flames roaring about his broad shoulders, "Vanessa, your father is my uncle Duke Battle. He was a bad guy from the start and the shame of the family…"

"Until your own father turned on you all," laughed the Queen, "at least Duke was true to himself the entire time. We met as members of E.V.I.L. and…well, he is an attractive man as well."

"You mean BOTH of my parents are VILLAINS?" cried Vanessa, and Warren was certain he heard her heart breaking.

"That doesn't matter," Warren roared to the girl he actually cared about despite his claims to the opposite, "YOU are the one who decides what you will be Vanessa, hero or villain. I learned that a long time ago, I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Vanessa glared at Warren for a moment, then his words sank in and she turned her attention to her mother, who had continued to gather her power until she was surrounded by a visible sphere of freezing cold with countless particles of ice whirling about her like a sparkling tornado. Though the sight was beautiful, as was her mother, Vanessa knew that the beauty was only the cover of a dark and bitter heart that had used even her own child in a petty shot at revenge.

"I am NOT evil," snarled Vanessa, looking more like Warren than ever as the air around her also began to shimmer from the cold she was giving off, "and I WON'T let you hurt these people who have been nothing but kind to me!"

"Enough," said the Queen, dismissing her daughter's threats with a mere wave, "Zasi, fetch my impudent child and take her home while I deal with the rest of these brats."

With a deafening shriek the great ice phoenix dived down, it's claws aimed at grabbing Vanessa and carrying her back to the Arctic. But before it could do its work Zach leapt in the way and began glowing. While his glow would not usually be so bad it reflected off all the icy surfaces, creating a bright light that blinded the ice phoenix and made it hesitate. Then a roaring ball of fire slammed into the bird, sending it careening into one of the ice-covered walls. The monster was stunned by the impact, as Warren's fireballs were not only fire, but had physical force to them as well. Before it could move it was blasted again and again until the last blast brought the wall down on it, and it finally lay still. Being a phoenix Zasi could not truly die, but he could be knocked out for a while.

"How heroic," sneered the Queen, "but it just means I will have to dirty my hands with taking her myself."

"Lady," snarled Warren, "only a real creep would think touching their own kid dirtied their hands. Even my Dad never got THAT low."

"We'll see," replied the Queen, "because I think I'll demand that HE deliver the ransom for you. I will certainly enjoy watching him beg and grovel on his knees beside your dear mother in order to save your life. Then I shall let you live…maybe."

"You haven't won yet," said Warren, "that seems to be a problem with your kind…you think you've won the fight before it's over. And it's NOT over!"

With that Vanessa unleashed a blast of ice and cold at her mother, who laughed as she took the energy and used it increase the cold around her.

Suddenly Noel appeared on the other side of Queen Quiver, and also blasted the villainess with ice and cold, only to have the same thing happen.

"You ridiculous little idiots," said the Queen, "I am immune to the cold! There is no way you can defeat me with it!"

"Let's test that theory," said Warren, and hurled a fireball not at Queen Quiver, but at the fire alarm, setting it off and instantly activating the sprinklers that began to shoot icy cold water all over the auditorium. In an instant everyone was soaked, including the queen.

"NOW STRONGHOLD!" bellowed Warren, and suddenly Will slammed through one of the walls, pulling a fire hose which he turned on Queen Quiver, who barely had time to scream as her already soaked form was doused with hundreds of gallons of water that froze on contact with her, creating layer upon layer of rock hard ice. When Will finally turned the hose off, all that could be seen of Queen Quiver was a shadow in the heart of a small glacier. Though it was frozen solid, there was no cold coming off the ice, meaning that the queen was defeated, having been put in suspended animation by her own power being used against her.

With that Warren became silent and began to concentrate, focusing his power as never before. It was always easy to just explode into flames, but this time he wanted to prove to everyone as well as himself that he could do more than cause destruction. All this thinking about his father had helped him to decide that he was going to be a positive force in the world, starting right now.

A wave of warm air burst from Warren, going out in all directions and instantly melting the remaining ice. The continued warmth vaporized the water and in moments everything and everyone was totally dry. Except for some bad cases of frizzy hair, no one was the worse for wear. When he was done, Warren relaxed and his shoulders slumped as the adrenaline began wearing off and he became very tired.

"Easy pal," said Will as he appeared from nowhere and helped steady Warren. Along with him was Vanessa who, despite still being very cold, looked the happiest she had ever been.

"I'm not your sister," she said sadly, "I guess I'm your cousin though."

"Either way it's cool," said Warren with a rare smile, "you did great. I know it was tough going against your mom…"

"It doesn't matter," said Vanessa with a sad smile, "she made her decision a long time ago. She actually was a good mother…just not a good person."

Then a strange sound began. At first there was only one, but then it was joined by another and another and grew in volume. Warren was surprised to see that everyone in the auditorium was applauding. They were applauding him.

It had taken a short while for the thunderous ovation for the way Warren had masterminded Queen Quiver's defeat and capture to die down. Of course he had wanted to get Will, Noel and Vanessa to get their credit, but all they did was brag more about Warren until his face was deep red from embarrassment. Principal Powers then addressed the crowd, stating that Warren had again proven a savior to the school, and that, with the exception of the hole in the roof, this was the best Snow Ball ever.

Once the proper authorities arrived and hauled away the frozen form of Queen Quiver, the dance restarted. As it did though, Magenta approached Zach.

"That was really brave jumping in like that and blinding that big bird thing," she said.

"Thanks," said Zach, though he couldn't look Magenta in the eyes.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by coming with Darryl. He asked me and…you never did."

"Yeah," said Zach, "I know. I was gonna…but he beat me to it. I didn't want to get in the way."

"Get in the way of what?"

"Come on Maj, he's a stud and I'm just a big glow in the dark doof."

"You can't be much of a doof if Hothead thought you were good enough for his sister,"

"Really?" said Zach, finally looking Magenta in the eyes.

"Really, really," grinned Magenta as she stood on tiptoe and kissed Zach on his cheek

Over to the side, Darryl watched the two. He had no bad feelings for Zach, but he was determined that Magenta was going to be his.

* * *

Warren was walking home from work on Christmas Eve, another gentle snow filling the air, and he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He always did at Christmas, ever since his dad had gone rogue. This year it had nearly became disastrous with the false revelation of Vanessa being Barron's daughter, but having it turn out that she was actually his cousin soothed a lot of the pain in Warren's heart. Having a new family member somehow made Warren feel better this year, though he was still sad. Vanessa had to leave to get into a protection program, despite Warren and Hellene protesting that she would be welcome to stay with them and attend Sky High. There was still the danger of Duke Battle, who had been on the loose for years and might show up to claim his daughter. 

Warren was almost to his apartment building, smiling to himself as he looked forward to his mom's fresh sugar cookies and a cup of hot cocoa that he warmed with his finger just like he had first done when he was ten and he powered up early. He knew this year there were several more presents under the little artificial tree they had as Will and the gang had all insisted on giving him a present while refusing to let him get one for them. After all, he had saved their lives, so they reasoned he had already given them their gifts early. For days there had been packages arriving, and Warren was sure they were from other students, especially girls from the way some of them smelled, who were grateful. While it was flattering, it was very embarrassing for him as well, and he hoped it didn't damage his reputation as the school tough guy.

Warren was so deep in thought, he was taken totally by surprise as a huge snow ball slammed down on him from above, soaking him completely. He sputtered and fumed as the slush quickly turned to steam, and he looked up to see that the sky was again as empty as the first time it had happened.

But then, in the still snowy night, he heard the faint sound of girlish laughter, and a half-smile appeared on his face.

"Merry Christmas…little sister," he said quietly.

**The End**

**Note:**

As many of you know, this idea was a joint effort by myself and Warrenfire to give us all something as close to a Sky High tv series as we're likely to ever get (at least until Paul Hernandez gets the rights back from Disney unless they wake up and realize they're sitting on a million dollar opportunity). It has been fun, and Warrenfire and I have bounced over a hundred ideas (EACH) off of each other to come up with a series.

Sadly, things haven't worked out as well as we had hoped. Recent events at home have really screwed up my time to get anything written, resulting in long delays that have frustrated me to no end. Combine this with the fact that Warrenfire has apparently dropped off the face of the earth after deleting all the episodes he "produced" so far, and things don't look so good for this idea to continue.

But that depends entirely upon you, the readers. Do you want me to continue this series of stories? There are a lot of good ones in the works (including ones featuring appearances by Disney characters such as Dr. Drakken and Shego, and the gang from "Hercules"), and we have yet to learn the plans of Royal Pain and Barron Battle. Warrenfire e-mailed me the rough drafts for a few of his stories, and I'd really like to put those out for you all to read, and there is a great cliff hanger "season finale" coming up as well.

While I personally would love to continue doing this, my time is still rather limited, and there are three other projects I need to work on. These include the sequel to "We're Not In Kansas Anymore" (Sky High/Smallville) which takes place a year after the first story with Clark, Layla, Warren and the others in their sophomore year. Due to continued demand, I also want to continue the Sky High/Sharkboy and Lavagirl crossover I did as a couple of little one-shots over a year ago, turn it into a full blown story, and also add the characters from "Zoom: Academy for Super Heroes" (yeah, the movie was a bad Sky High rip-off but the characters have a lot of potential). Finally, I am laying the groundwork to writing a novel. Actually I have ideas for several of them, but I need to settle down on one idea and take it from there.

So there you have it. Please let me know if my continuing to work on the "series" is something you all want to continue to read, or if I should just wrap it up as a "miniseries" and go on to the other projects. I look forward to getting your feedback.


End file.
